


Gamer-oo

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arcades, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, Kangaroo, POV Second Person, Video Game Mechanics, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] The best way to a kangaroo's heart is through her gaming console, as one Anon has to learn to get her to open up more.





	Gamer-oo

>You may like video games, but it's nothing compared to Marsu's obsession  
>The red kangaroo's apartment is wall-to-wall game cases, boxes, and memorabilia, with some impressively rare findings  
>She's not just a collector, but also pretty good at them to boot  
>Growing up with several brothers meant she always had someone to play with  
>But as she got older and moved out she began to isolate herself  
>You've always been good friends, so when one of her brothers asked you to get her to be more social you knew you couldn't leave her all alone  
>Of course, this meant getting through to her using the thing she loves most  
>You've gone to spectate at local competitions for her  
>You've waited in lines for midnight releases with her  
>You're always her go-to partner for multiplayer games  
>At first you were a little worried she was just seeing you as a training target or a body to hold her spot in lines  
>After a while you started to think she might actually enjoy your company  
>"Anon! Whatareyoudoingtomorrow?" she shouted into your ear during a phone call  
>Probably hanging out with her  
>"EEEE-GREAT! The new Rumble Mates comes out tomorrow, and I want to do the co-op campaign with you! It's my favorite series!"  
>Guess you better get an early night's sleep

>Marsu's ready to play the moment you arrive at her place  
>She had raced over to the game store the second it opened to pick up her reservation, knowing you probably wouldn't be so eager to join her so early  
>"Hey", she says breathlessly as you make your way to her "battle station"  
>You do a double take when you first see her  
>She's wearing a pretty small hooded sweatshirt and loose shorts, but her gut is bulging out obscenely  
>It takes a moment for you to notice she's just using her pouch to carry all the snacks and drinks she isn't able to carry in her arms  
>She unloads everything next to the couch and hands you your controller  
>It basically is "your" controller, because even though she bought it herself she got it just for you to use  
>"A little something for my number one 'player two'!" Marsu said with a smile when she handed you the package  
>[RUMBLE MATES]!  
>Marsu is bouncing in her seat anxiously  
>You don't know too much about Rumble Mates, but true to her word it definitely looks like the kangaroo's favorite series  
>It dominates the motif of the room, with more posters and figurines than any other two games combined  
>"I'll be Chrome Wolf, and you can be Knight Lion," she says  
>You've long since learned to let Marsu call the shots when it comes to playing with her  
>You each take your respective heroine and the game starts to load  
>It's hard to tell if the loud humming is coming from the console or her  
>The characters jump onto the screen and Marsu squeals in anticipation  
>It's a pretty bog-standard beat 'em up, though Rumble Mates has always been known for being difficult  
>Very difficult  
>Marsu tries explaining all the advanced moves she knows from the series in rapid secession  
>"...And if you have baddies in the 180-degree arc behind you BUT we're both facing each other with enough Energy for at least a first level Super Stunt..."  
>You never get to apply this knowledge since she cleans up all the bad guys on the screen before you can hit anything  
>Your skill slowly improves, but you still get the impression Marsu has to carry you  
>She scowls when you do something fatal for both characters  
>And when your Lion Knight is the only one left you can see her look at your controller longingly  
>You ask if maybe she'd be better off doing the solo mode while you just watch her  
>"What? No! The heart of Rumble Mates is in the co-op!"  
>Her long ears fold back in shame  
>"I'm sorry, Anon. I didn't mean to be so pushy. Please, you'll get better!"  
>Well, at least she's not yanking the controller out of your hands yet  
>Marsu calms down a bit, and the lower tension actually makes things go smoother  
>The two of you get into a steady rhythm, overcoming the game's increasingly harder challenges  
>You scarf down food during cutscenes or loading times, building a small pile of bags and wrappers on the carpet  
>Bathroom breaks only come when a major chapter is over  
>You have to time your trips with Marsu's, though, since she is too absorbed in the game to care much about her own bladder, let alone yours.  
>After a few hours you hear a loud chirping noise coming from the kangaroo's phone  
>She glances at it with a whine, but continues playing  
>Must not be that important of a call?  
>"No, it's...I'll explain in a sec."  
>It takes a little longer than "a sec" to beat the next key boss battle, but when it's over Marsu puts down her controller  
>"Do you want to come with me for a quick walk?"  
>You're a little surprised by her sudden lack of attention for the game  
>But as you stretch your stiff muscles the chance for a walk sounds wonderful

>The walk is more like a brisk jog (or hop), so it seems that Marsu's definitely eager to play the game some more  
>Honestly you're amazed she didn't want to just power through the whole thing in one sitting  
>"They say you should take a break after every hour of play," she says as if reciting a script  
>The kangaroo sighs heavily  
>"A few years ago I had to go to the emergency room because I passed out from exhaustion after playing a day straight. My parents threatened to take everything away from me unless I promised to take frequent breaks. I still probably don't get nearly enough exercise..."  
>After a few minutes, she slows down her pace a bit  
>"You know, I always feel obligated to take these walks, but...it's kind of nice to have you with me, Anon."  
>You feel the same way with her  
>Seems you're also making some headway in getting her to open up more  
>Marsu looks to her pouch and fishes around in it  
>She pulls out a granola bar in shock  
>"O-oh, that's embarrassing," she says sheepishly, thrusting the snack into her sweatshirt pocket. "I thought I cleaned everything out."  
>You suppose it's natural for even anthros to feel self-conscious about their own biological quirks  
>Must be pretty nice to have a pouch like that, though  
>"Yeah, it's super useful. I mean, when you're not needing it to hold little joeys or anything."  
>The two of you circle back around and start heading toward her place again  
>"Heh, you know how some humans and anthros stretch their ears out? There are kangaroos who do that to their pouches. Pretty crazy, huh?"  
>She tugs at her own as though she were snapping a waistband  
>"You could fit a grown adult in there like that. Imagine if I could carry you around on walks, or wrap you up like a blanket."  
>Marsu stumbles over at her own words  
>"I-I mean, not YOU specifically, but just...hypothetically, you know? H-ha ha..."  
>She goes quiet for the rest of the walk

>Marsu is back on the couch with a single bound  
>Getting some fresh air certainly helped clear your mind from stress  
>It also made you aware of the funk from sweat and food litter everywhere  
>The kangaroo probably has a tolerance to this kind of thing  
>The game continues getting more difficult, but once you learn each other's strengths you get into a synchronous groove  
>It also means you start messing with each other a little more  
>"Hey! You didn't need the health pack! You have a freaking LANCE, and I have to get up there with a claw!"  
>You pull the, "I don't know how to play" card, and that sets her off even more  
>"No, stop! Cut it out!"  
>She's too preoccupied to grab your controller, so instead she uses her feet  
>A large paw is shoved into your face as she tries to distract you  
>It works, but more from the tickle of her furry toes than from having your vision obstructed  
>Even when you aren't at each other's throats anymore, Marsu keeps her leg up on you in a trance  
>It can't be that comfortable for her, right?  
>You almost want to take a peek now that her shorts have ridden up a bit  
>You know she'd sooner chastise you for taking your eyes off the game than sneaking a look at her underwear  
>Or lack thereof  
>The end is in sight, and it's obvious you're nearing the final boss  
>You try to take a swig of your drink, but Marsu's leg drops at the worst possible moment  
>She knocks it out of your hand and soon your side of the couch is soaked  
>"Crap!" she says. "I'm so sorry!"  
>You look around for some napkins or towels, but she points urgently at the screen  
>"No time, I'll just clean it up later!"  
>You still need some place to sit  
>The floor?  
>"No, wait, it's too gross to sit down there!"  
>She's not wrong; you two kind of made the floor disappear under all the junk food  
>"Um, uh...here, just sit here!"  
>The kangaroo scoots back in her seat as far as she can, leaving you some room to sit down  
>On her lap  
>Knowing Marsu, she's dead serious about it  
>Whatever it takes to save the world, right?  
>You take your position and Marsu wraps her arms around you so she can still hold her controller, looking over your shoulder  
>It's the ultimate showdown, and as much as you're trying to focus on the boss battle you're too aware of the senses around you  
>The vibration of the controllers, Marsu's deep breathing on your neck...  
>Your goal extends beyond just beating the game  
>You want to impress her, to make her happy  
>When it all comes down to you to deliver the final blow, she's leaning into your back  
>You can feel her heartbeat  
>And you don't even realize you've won by the time she drops her controller and gives you a spine-crushing victory hug  
>"We did it!"  
>Marsu's rocking you side to side  
>The ending credits go largely ignored, until they end unceremoniously  
>"So, that's it..." she says dejectedly. "We beat the whole thing in a single day."  
>You can't see her face from the way you're sitting, but you imagine it's full of disappointment  
>"I thought it would last longer. I...really wanted it to. I was looking forward to this day for a while now."  
>You try to twist your head, but there's only so far it can go with her muzzle stopping you  
>"I just wanted to spend the whole day with you, Anon."  
>It's already mid afternoon, you still thought the two of you would be playing late into the night  
>You put one hand over her interlocking arms and the other on her sturdy thigh  
>That's all the encouragement she needs to turn you around and plant her lips on yours  
>She's still an awkward, nerdy 'roo at heart, but even her inexperienced kisses are full of the same drive as any game she plays  
>She gives little squeaks as she digs into your mouth, but it's endearing to listen to  
>The two of you pull away with a little embarrassment, but also relief  
>Now you know what kind of feelings she really has for you  
>And already you can feel the years of isolation break away  
>"Um, Anon."  
>Marsu shifts her legs around, hanging them off the couch  
>"Maybe we can go for another walk? And..."  
>She takes your hand and slowly brings it back  
>To her pouch  
>"I know we've been on the couch all day, but when we can back maybe we can try something different..."  
>Your hand slides into her stomach fold, and then...  
>Hits something hard and plastic?  
>"Maybe we could watch a movie instead!"  
>You pull out the DVD case  
>[Rumble Mates: THE MOVIE]  
>Wow  
>What a nerd

[[ Gamer-oo Two ]]

>With a little coaxing, you've finally managed to get your red kangaroo gamer girlfriend Marsu out of the house more often  
>A chance to go to new places and try new things  
>Predictably, she just wants to go and play games  
>So the two of you are heading to Buck and Blaster's for a day of arcade fun  
>At the very least it has a variety of interactive and physical games to get her off her (cute) butt and be more active  
>It seems cruel to push her like that, but it's also entirely her idea  
>She has good intentions, just not the willpower to act on them yet  
>She has admitted several times she needs more exercise, and you're willing to help her out  
>Even if that means taking VERY small steps to get her there  
>The place is just as much of a bar and restaurant as it is an arcade  
>The beeps and chimes of the game machines mix with the rowdy merriment of the diners  
>This is Marsu's element  
>She's hopping on her heels in excitement as you pay for your cover fees  
>It's a good thing you had a filling lunch, because it's obvious the kangaroo isn't going to sit and eat until she gets some entertainment in first  
>It's so overwhelming she can't even decide what to start with first  
>When she does, it isn't even a game  
>It's the prize counter  
>Hunting for the perfect trophy and making a goal to get it  
>Sitting on the top shelf is a small all-in-one game console, preloaded with an assortment of classic games  
>Her eyes sparkle and her mouth hangs open  
>"That!" she squeals. "That's what I'm working for!"  
>Why that?  
>Marsu already owns the real copies of all those included games  
>Multiple copies, too  
>"B-but...this is more compact! And it's a collector's item!"  
>Alright, whatever  
>It's only...400,000 tickets!?  
>"I'm already almost halfway there!" she says, stifling a whine and holding up a plastic card stamped with the Buck and Blaster's logo  
>You're a little concerned how long it took her to even get "almost halfway"  
>"Well...if we, um, pool our tickets it'll go faster. And we'll share it anyway!"  
>It still seems like a bit of a waste  
>But as long as she has something to motivate her, then you'll throw your earnings in as well to help her get it  
>Marsu lunges forward and pulls you into a hug  
>She's acting like you already won the game system  
>"It's as good as ours!" she laughs  
>She skips over to a reload machine and slips some money inside  
>The number of bills she puts in makes you even more worried now  
>When she returns to you she thrusts a plastic card into your chest  
>"Don't lose this," she says sternly  
>Yikes  
>Her expression softens back to her eager cheer  
>"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

>Marsu drags you around the arcade as she analyzes the machines  
>Many of them display their current "jackpot" payouts and she's on the prowl for the biggest winners  
>Unfortunately, many of the games are already filled up  
>The kangaroo girl makes frustrated noises as she tries to find a vacant game  
>"Let's start with that one!"  
>It's a simple light game; stop the lights on the right bulb to win big  
>The jackpot is up to a few hundred, which doesn't seem all that impressive considering how far you have to go  
>"Yeah, but this will be a fast win," Marsu says. "I'm great at these! You'll win almost every time once you have the technique down..."  
>She slams the butter down, just one bulb shy of the jackpot  
>A few pity tickets spit out  
>"Just a warm-up..."  
>She slides her card in to pay more credits and hits the button again  
>And again  
>5 tickets  
>4 tickets  
>4 tickets  
>2 tickets...  
>Every time she tries, she gets a little angrier and a little worse  
>"Crap it all!" she pouts. "Why don't you try it?"  
>Now you're almost afraid what will happen if you win instead of her  
>"Use your fingertips, not your palm. The light is slightly behind the computer trigger, so it's better to hit it too soon rather than too la--"  
>*WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP*  
>First try  
>The machine flashes wildly as the stream of tickets pours out  
>Ooh, she doesn't look happy  
>Marsu grabs you tightly, rubbing her body against yours  
>A...victory hug?  
>"I'm taking back the good luck I accidently gave you," she mutters  
>When the tickets stop coming out you grab them and begin to hastily fold them into a neat little stack  
>Marsu rips off a chunk from your stream  
>"That's going to take forever!"  
>She lifts up her sweatshirt far enough for you to see her bare stomach  
>Then she stuffs the tickets into her pouch and gives them a pat for safekeeping  
>Guess she can hang onto them for the both of you  
>There are still more light games with some respectable jackpots, and you make your rounds harvesting them all  
>Marsu manages to score the big wins more often than you now  
>She sticks her tongue out with each victory  
>Wasn't this supposed to be a joint effort?  
>"These are still GAMES, duh. There has to be a winner, after all!"  
>Good lord, this is Rumble Mates all over again  
>Speaking of which, Marsu eyes an arcade cabinet for her favorite game series lined up among other "legacy machines"  
>"Anon! How about a few quick levels?"  
>You have to remind the kangaroo what your mission is  
>These types of games don't even give out tickets  
>Marsu tugs on her ears  
>"Ooohhh, fine."  
>She looks around and another old machine catches her eye  
>Before you can stop her, she's already bounding over to it in large paces  
>"I remember this one!" she gasps  
>It's a simple whack-a-dino game  
>The mallet looks pretty badly damaged, and one of the dinosaur heads can't go back down the hole all the way  
>"My dad was a pro at this one. He could get the high score with a slice of pizza in the other hand! Then he'd put me on top and I'd stomp on all the dinos with my feet!"  
>No wonder they look broken  
>Marsu swipes her card to load on the credits  
>Up pop the dinos, and down comes the mallet  
>Her efforts seem to be held back by some childhood nostalgia  
>Rather than fast, calculated motions she's flailing around like crazy  
>She does a little jump each time she strikes a dino  
>Her total is nowhere near the high score after the last dino burrows back down  
>Only a short strip of tickets comes out  
>Marsu gives you an embarrassed look as she tucks them into her pouch  
>"Maybe we should find some other games to play..."

>It's hard to keep Marsu from getting sidetracked  
>She keeps gravitating back to the high-risk, low-payout games  
>Skee ball, roulette, button-tapping games...  
>You're never going to get all the tickets you need at this rate  
>But after a while you realize something  
>She's having fun, and that's what you came here for  
>Getting that game system was technically HER goal, but you've been more focused on it than she has  
>You already met your own goal by getting her out of the house  
>"Anon, we have to try it!"  
>Your gaze follows where she's pointing: a "Stompin' Beat Beat" machine  
>Arrows on the floor glow invitingly  
>Again, no prize tickets for playing this sort of thing  
>But at least it'll be good exercise  
>"I got in pretty good shape when I was younger playing SBB," Marsu says, wiggling her hips  
>That's one way to get fit, you guess  
>Marsu puts a paw on her belly  
>"Yeah, I...was kind of a chubby kid. Getting a workout from the arcades was easier than going to a gym. Not as many people to judge you..."  
>She swipes her card and the playlist scrolls by  
>There's a lot of music you've never heard of  
>That's not the case for Marsu  
>She oohs and ahhs with each press of the button  
>Finally she settles on some obscure pop group and picks her difficulty  
>It's a bit higher than what you pick  
>You're not even sure her difficulty is possible for a human's anatomy  
>Marsu zips herself up to keep everything in her pouch from flying all around, then hops in place for the countdown  
>The game starts, and the screen is flooded with arrows  
>At least on half the screen  
>You can still see the background as your cluster of arrows fly upward, while Marsu's side is completely filled  
>Her long legs thump furiously on the platform, hitting each arrow flawlessly  
>It's a little distracting, and most of the challenge for you comes from trying to drown out her commotion  
>A few times you feel a gush of wind as the kangaroo's tail whips by  
>You dodge out of the way just as a powerful swipe nearly takes out your legs  
>The music subsides and the last arrow floats off  
>That...could have gone better  
>Your failing score kicks you out of the next round while Marsu takes the center of the platform  
>"You did...h-hah...you did good," she pants. "Now let me...let me show you how it's done!"  
>The next round begins and the screen fills up with arrows once more  
>This time, Marsu's tackling both sides at once  
>Dancing and grooving with expert precision  
>An audience starts to form around you to watch Marsu hit note after note  
>Your attention is focused less on the game and more on Marsu  
>Her thighs flex, her chest bounces around, and her tail seems to lift up whenever she has her back to you  
>You're the only one not looking at the screen  
>Sudden applause snaps you out of the trance  
>The onlookers are cheering Marsu on as she wheezes for air  
>You manage to grab her just in time as she stumbles back against you  
>She squirms around in your arms, a little startled by her fall until she realizes it's just you  
>She rubs her snout against your face, babbling incoherently  
>Might be a good time for a break...

>You and your kangaroo girlfriend refuel in the restaurant side of Buck and Blaster's  
>She scarfs down nachos and chugs down a really colorful, fruity drink  
>Marsu is a major lightweight when it comes to alcohol, and it doesn't take her long to loosen up  
>She's flicking chip crumbs and blowing straw wrappers at you  
>Once she expends all of her ammunition, she resorts to other antics  
>At first she just smiles dreamily at you as distraction  
>Then you feel her fuzzy toes work their way up your legs to your stomach  
>You grab her foot and she begins laughing as you tickle it  
>"N-no! S-stop!" she snorts  
>Anyone who doesn't see what's going on under the table is probably thinking the kangaroo girl has just gone crazy  
>When she settles down and sobers up a bit, Marsu takes out her pile of tickets and untangles them  
>"Seems like we still have a ways to go," she sighs. "I guess we should probably get back out there soon..."  
>It's not like you're under a time constraint though, right?  
>It's only early in the evening, and she can always just load the tickets up on her card again to hang on to for next time  
>Marsu looks like you just told her you're taking all her games away for good  
>"B-b-but...the system! What if it's not there the next time we come?"  
>With a ticket cost that steep, you doubt there's anyone who's going to be cashing in on it in the next few days  
>The two of you can always come back later in the week  
>Marsu fidgets in her seat  
>"Alright, but let's at least make a good effort tonight, okay?"  
>So you and the 'roo return to the gaming floor after clearing your tab  
>The bill alone is a pretty convincing incentive to not have to come back another day  
>The food isn't even THAT good...  
>You take a lap around the arcade again to check on any machines that have their jackpots built up again  
>Many of the games are getting filled up with other guests again now that the evening rush has arrived  
>Marsu has a look on her face that you recognize from your most intense moments with Rumble Mates  
>It's a determination she exhibits when she has a clear goal in her sights  
>The ultimate prize guarded by a boss battle she's confidant she can beat  
>You suggest splitting off so you can clean up on as many machines as possible, but she clings tightly to you  
>There's no separating you two tonight  
>You massage her shoulders while she plays, and she leans over yours when it's your turn  
>Marsu stuffs every large ticket payout into her pouch while you collect the little stubs  
>Eventually her belly takes on a lumpy shape as the wads of tickets visible distend her pouch  
>You suggest that she run to the card reloader to cash in the tickets before something happens to them, but she waves you off  
>"No time! We're so close!"  
>Looks like she's been mentally counting every ticket you've earned since the beginning  
>What began as a goal of over 200,000 tickets has shrunk to a few thousand  
>Though now with all of the popular machines either occupied or completely expended, the hunt becomes even more nerve-wracking  
>At one point, Marsu spots a stream of tickets seemingly abandoned at one of the machines  
>She eyes it like it's a legendary treasure and hops toward it  
>But before she can get there a little koala boy runs over and snatches them up  
>Marsu has fire in her eyes, and you have to grab her tail to stop her from chasing down the child and tackling him  
>Tensions are running a little high, apparently  
>Just then, an open opportunity  
>One of the game machines that's been constantly occupied since you arrived clears out  
>You have never seen Marsu jump so far before in a single bound  
>She practically lands on her rump as she claims the vacant seat, patting the spot next to her for you to sit  
>It's a betting game  
>You don't use normal credits; you use actual tickets  
>Probably the worst type of game to play with the two of you being so close to your goal  
>She's so desperate for that final little stretch she's willing to risk it all  
>And Marsu is fully aware of the gamble she's about to make  
>She keeps you away from her pouch with her leg as she fishes out a particularly long strand  
>"Just trust me on this one!" she growls  
>All you can do now is be her support  
>Her Player Two  
>Which is probably for the best, because you haven't the slightest idea what's going on as cards and dice and weird arcane ruins fill the already busy screen  
>Though what you DO understand is when she's winning or losing, both from the appropriate graphics on the screen and from the various grunts she makes  
>It's a good thing the speakers are shot, because the accompanying sounds from the game would probably just add to the anxiety  
>By the time you pick up on what the stakes are for each move she makes, you're at the "big one"  
>And not by choice  
>Marsu's haste leads her to pressing the wrong button and going all-in for one more bet  
>"There's no going back now," she croaks, knowing full well how badly she screwed up  
>You can't watch this one  
>The inevitable disappointment is going to be too much  
>Her nails click on the buttons, and you hear the game sounds make their beeps and chirps  
>Then, all goes quiet  
>You're afraid to look  
>You hear Marsu inhale sharply  
>"No..."  
>Oh boy...  
>You slowly open your eyes, expecting the worst  
>But Marsu is smiling broadly and pointing to the game screen  
>[[ YOU ARE WINNER! ]]  
>She did it  
>"I did it! Sorry, didn't mean to make you worry!"  
>You almost had a heart attack because of her  
>She presses her snout against your cheek and gives you little kisses as the tickets come flooding out

>The crowd is starting to thin out as Buck and Blaster's goes full "bar mode"  
>The place starts closing up to anyone not old enough to drink, meaning a lot of the younger gamers are heading out  
>Kind of a shame in a way, since you already hit your goal just as the competition for getting to the best machines subsides  
>Whatever  
>Marsu takes out the massive pile of tickets from her pouch while you gather up your own pitiful number from a cup  
>She doesn't even need the little stubs she entrusted to you after that last major winning  
>"What a night, huh?" she giggles  
>The two of you make your way over to the ticket counter to cash everything in  
>That's when Marsu stops cold  
>Ahead of you is the young koala boy and what you assume to be his father  
>There are tears in the kid's eyes as he looks up at the prize wall  
>"I'm sorry, buddy," the father says. "It wasn't 10,000. There was an extra zero in there..."  
>The koala boy is staring at a toy gun set with foam bullets  
>The poor kid must have seen the 100,000 ticket cost sign and though it was only a tenth of that  
>Neither the father nor the prize cashier looks comfortable with the crying boy on their hands  
>It's enough to get Marsu to start sniffing  
>She looks at the mass of tickets in her arms  
>Before you can say anything to her, she's already padding over to the koala and the two adults  
>All three of them look at her with surprise  
>The kangaroo girl snaps off part of the ticket mass and hands it to the boy  
>You don't know how much it is, but it's clearly enough to cover the full cost for the gun set  
>The koala boy looks up at Marsu like she's a superhero  
>The father is speechless at first, then he clears his throat  
>"Miss, are you sure...?"  
>Marsu shrugs  
>"Well, he's got them now! I got all the fun I wanted tonight anyway."  
>Marsu looks back at you with a knowing smile  
>All in all, it really was a good night  
>The koala boy hugs Marsu's legs before him and his father head out with the prize in tow  
>You congratulate your 'roo girl for her generosity  
>Admittedly, you're pretty proud of her  
>She may have her goals and her ambitions, but at least she's learning to play games just for the enjoyment rather than to make everything about the winning  
>Marsu gives you a funny look  
>"What are you talking about?"  
>You ask her the same question  
>"We're not done here..."  
>Come again?  
>Marsu laughs, then slides a furry paw underneath your shirt  
>"We're old enough to be here, you and me," she whispers  
>She rubs your back slowly and nibbles on your ear  
>"And the place is still open for another couple of hours. More than enough time to replace that hundred grand."  
>Your stomach knots up  
>You might have jumped the gun in thinking she was going to head home with just the satisfaction of an altruistic deed  
>Marsu takes the cup of tickets from your hand and dumps them into her pouch  
>"Not a bad start. C'mon! If we get that system soon, maybe we can even plug it in tonight and have a few quick games before bed!"  
>Wonderful  
>Spend hours in a brightly lit arcade staring at glowing screens just so you can go home to a dimly lit living room and stare at a glowing screen for hours  
>It's going to be a long night...


End file.
